The Big Reveal
by bball
Summary: Awwwwww! Rory and Dean...together again? hmmm.....find out!


'The big reveal' Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not own Gilmore Girls. By: Bball  
  
"Mom I'll see you at dinner tonight",Rory yelled to her mother Lorelai as she rushed out the door before becoming even more late to her classes at Yale. "Alright honey, oh and remember as far as 'Emily Gilmore' is concerned I'm NOT dating Jason okay?!, called Lorelai. "Jason who?!", Rory joked. It was only Rory's fifth day as a sophmore at Yale and she was yet again running late. It's all because she is trying to maintain her relationship with her mother while attending school so she decided to move back home. She loves living back at home with her mother and the argue-free life away from her roommates, including Paris. As Rory was driving to school she made a quick stop at Luke's for her routine coffee, what would another five minutes hurt? She ran in got her coffee from Luke then ran out. She got in her car and as she was about to pull out she saw Dean in her rear-view mirror, fighting with Lindsey. For a second she felt happy inside but then she checked back in to reality and knew that it was just a minor marital bump and nothing more, so she continued to pull out and drove to school. As she was driving she wondered more and more what they might have been fighting about and why they were fighting in broad day light in the middle of town. "Is it really that big that they have to fight in the middle of the street?" Rory said to herself. Rory pulled into the Yale parking lot and sat there for a moment and wondered if this was an opportune moment to call her ex-boyfriend. "Nah, I gotta get to class" she said as she gave a fake smile and got out of the car.  
Back at the Dragon Fly Inn Lorelai was swamped with reservations for the upcoming weekend for a semi-annual fair that Stars Hollow throws every so often. Suki was busy in the kitchen preparing food and Michele was preoccupied with tourists who had no idea how to even pronounce the name of the Inn."Lorelai!!!!",a shout came from the front of the Inn. Lorelai knew that voice and she knew exactly who it was, her mother, Emily Gilmore. "Quick Michele stall her while I try to make a run for it, quick we have no time to lose" Lorelai yelled as she pretended to crouch down and start to crawl. "Lorelai!? What ARE you doing?!",Emily questioned. "Darn not fast enough", murmured Lorelai as she stood up. "Lorleai I need to ask you a question. I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we canceled our Friday night dinner for tonight?" "WHAT?!" Lorelai shouted sarcastically, "Emily Gilmore, cancel a dinner?Mom are you okay? Oh no! You're not dying are you?!""NO!"Emily shouted "I'm perfectly fine!""Oh, okay well then why on.."at that moment she was interuppted,"Lorelai I do not have time for your childish games I need to get back to finishing some errands .Now as I was saying I think it would be best if tonight we cancelled our dinner!"Emily exclaimed."Well,um okay sure, that's fine.I'm sure Rory won't be too scarred for life" Lorelai joked. "Well thank-you Lorelai and I'm sorry for this last minute news, if you could please give Rory my apologies , and I hope to see you both next Friday" said Emily." Okay, bye mom" Lorelai said." Have a nice day" Emily said as she waved and walked out the front door.  
  
That night Lorelai drove home wondering what could have been wrong with her mother to have made her cancel. Then her thinking was quickly interrupted when she saw Rory crying on the front porch. She parked her jeep and quickly ran over to her."Rory,Rory sweety what's wrong?!" Lorelai questioned. "I,I,I........"Rory started to say before she began to cry."Rory,honey calm down. Tell me what's the matter?" Lorelai said as she questioned her very upset daughter. Rory began to piece herself together as she tried to tell her mother the whole story, "Well I was pulling out of Luke's this morning and I saw......I........I.......I saw ............DEAN!" Rory began crying again. "Rory what does this mean?" Lorelai said. "Well I saw him fighting with Lindsey and I thought about it, and I thought about if that could have been me, and then I thought about how I...I still love him!" Rory mumbled through her tears. "Wow!" Lorelai blurted, "so have you talked to him at all today?" "NO!,what am I supposed to say?" Rory asked. "Sweety there is no code to follow, and there are no rules that can be broken. Just tell him what's in your heart and do what YOU think is best." Lorelai said using every parenting skill she could muster up. Rory hugged her mom, wiped her tears and went inside to her still packed up room. She flopped onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering what could have been, or better yet, what 'could' be.  
The next morning Rory awoke to a loud bang on her window. 'Tap,tap,tap.............tap,tap,tap............tap,tap,tap.' It startled her as she fell out of bed. She quickly stood up and looked around and wondered why there was a tap on her window so early in the morning. Then she walked to the window and peaked out of the curtain just enough so she could see the tapper but they couldn't see her. "Oh my gosh! It's Dean!" she whispered to herself. "What is he doing sneaking around like this?" She stuck her head between the curtains and opened the window. "Hi", she said with a fake grin. "Hey", dean said," I was wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee."Now?" she said. "This early?" She glanced at her clock,'1:30pm'is what it read. "Wow", she said to herself. "Okay never mind, forget I said that" she said with a faint laugh. "Okay then, so how about it?" he said. "Well.........."Rory began to say. "Aw come on please, for me?"Dean pleaded. 'Oh how can I refuse that adorable face?'Rory thought.And she couldn't. Rory got dressed went and told her mom she'd be at Luke's then went out the front door. Rory stood on the front porch alone, Dean was no where in sight, Then all of a sudden Dean jumps out from behind her and yells "Boo!" "Ugh-geez. Dean you scared me" Rory said with a chuckle."Sorry" Dean said giving an honest apology. A very good trait Rory loved about him, the fact that he was honest and sincere. "Wow, you seem suprisingly upbeat!" Rory said. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Well, um yesturday........I.....um.....I saw you and um.....Lindsey....ugh ..." Rory began to spit out as if she were just throwing up words, but was interrupted by Dean, "Aw, I know. You saw us arguing by Luke's didn't you?" said Dean. "Well,yeah" Rory said. "Oh well It's okay Rory. I mean I'm sure it was seen by at least half of the town." Dean exclaimed. "Why.....um...I mean is it okay if I ask what happened?" Rory questioned. "Well" said Dean, "we were fighting about who gets what out of, out of, our um, our divorce." "Oh?" Rory mumbled. "I'm so sorry Dean are you okay? I didn't even know about it, I mean when did it happen? Is it final? Is it temporary? I, I , I...." Rory rambled on. "Rory! Slow down! It happened about three months ago. It is permanent! It was a mutual decision based on the fact that we were both pretty much unhappy since the marriage was practically just arranged by her parents." Dean explained. "Arranged?" Rory said. "Yes, the marriage was arranged, that's why we have been fighting and arguing so much, so we both decided it would best to just get a divorce, and so three months ago, we did!" Dean smiled. "I still don't understand what you guys were arguing about the other day in town" said Rory. "We were fighting about who gets the house" he said, "Rory I don't want the house and neither does she that's why we were arguing." "But, why are you here?" she said. "Rory I wanna be with you!" he blurted. "Hugh?" Rory said. "Rory, will you marry me?" Dean asked. "I, I ,I........YES!" Rory yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
